No Heaven
by Bloodsong
Summary: 60 years post anime. Integral is dead and the world has changed. Sir Elizabeth Hellsing sends Arucard to the continent, he comes home with a thief. Is this another one of Arucard's games? Please don't sue. Reviews always welcome.
1. First Move

"Arucard."

"Yes, Master." The ancient vampire slid head-first from his portal and slowly rotated 180 degrees. His Master watched with a slight frown, hands neatly folded on her desk. Her husband stood at ease beside her, hands behind his back and smirking. Arucard landed on his feet. Elizabeth was very much like Integra. Cool, precise, fiercely dedicated. She had overseen the changes dictated to the Hellsing Organization by the UEF with aplomb, something Integra would not have tolerated. Arucard idly wondered what would have happened if Integra had been alive.

"You will be in charge of the continent. These are the countries you may patrol as you will. Our bases there will keep you supplied as needed. Remember, you are not to feed on humans." Elizabeth's ice-blue eyes pinned him as she handed him a map. Arucard smirked and bowed slightly.

"As you wish, Sir Elizabeth." He glanced over the map. France, Germany, Poland, Luxemburg, the Netherlands. Strange how the ancient borders were still used, considering the humans had united under a world flag and government, calling themselves the United Earth Federation.

"Your train leaves tonight in three hours. Are you ready?" She asked, settling back in her chair. Her husband reached over and stroked her shoulder, playing with her dark brown hair. Arucard often wondered if Elizabeth's hair was from her unknown father.

"I only have one carryon." He reminded her, ignoring the affection between the couple. Another key difference between mother and daughter. Elizabeth dared to love.

"Ah, yes. Where will you be stationing that?"

"I was thinking Paris."

"Very well. I will alert our Paris office to expect you. The rest of the bases have arrangements made for you if you need them." Elizabeth's frown smoothed out when Arucard blinked at her.

"They do?"

"It was Michael's idea."

"It took some tweaking, but I got Iscariot to assist me. Romania is technically their domain." Michael said, grinning. Arucard returned the smirk, imagining the fuss Iscariot had put up.

"We have been under the same flag for fifteen years and they still insist on this petty rivalry." Elizabeth sighed, shaking her head slightly. Arucard chuckled softly.

"I don't think they've forgiven you two for falling in love." Michael had been one of Iscariot's elite priest-knights. When the UEF demanded all the undead hunter organizations to join forces, Iscariot had been the loudest protestors. Not even Asia's Witch Hunters, long known to be insular, put up such a fight. Elizabeth took control of that first meeting and proved herself Integra's heir and a true leader. Michael was floored. After several months, both admitted their feelings and took steps to marry. Iscariot nearly imploded. Arucard smirked, remembering Paladin Andersong's reaction. That had been quite amusing.

"Nor are they likely to. Iscariot always was hidebound. I speak from experience." Michael broke Arucard's reminiscing.

"I will have another secondary made for you here in case we need you."

"You are generous, Sir Elizabeth. I doubt Integra would have thought of my comfort." She never had, Arucard reminded himself. To Integra he had been a slave. Useful, but beneath her. Elizabeth treated him respectfully, the best agent Hellsing had. Michael, likewise, was courteous.

"Mother was only in charge of this island. I must think more broadly. Sending you to the continent is not to my liking, but the Council agreed it would be best to spread the vampire agents around. Even the X-Team has their two patrolling different areas of North America." Elizabeth shrugged off his compliment.

"For the best, I am sure, cara mia. Those two fought like cats and dogs." Michael chuckled at the memory.

"It was rather amusing." Arucard agreed.

"Enough. You are dismissed, Arucard. I expect daily reports."

"Until the next quarter, Master." He bowed slightly and disappeared. The continent to wander as he pleased! What a pity he could not hunt.

"Glad to meet you, Lord Arucard." Commander Lewis nodded as Arucard walked into the office through the wall. The vampire bared his fangs.

"Hello, Commander. I hope you have some fun for me."

"I think so. Here's what we have so far." Lewis handed Arucard a file. Inside were several sketches, detailed reports and a map with several black dots. "It's a nest. 4 elders and a dozen or so fledglings. They show up in a village once a week, snag two or three victims and take them back to the lair. The lair moves roughly on the same schedule. We've eliminated 20 fledglings so far and the elders keep making more. All the fledglings are in their late teens or early twenties. Street kids and gang members."

"Children like that do not deserve immortality." Arucard handed the file back.

"Maybe the elders have a fetish for young ones. We've captured a few, they referred to one as 'Father'. We think he's the eldest of the four. Apparently, he's the one that does the turning. His lieutenants take the fledglings out for hunting and pick up victims. We've been tracking the nest and we think they'll be heading to this village next. I've sent out an advance squad." Lewis pulled out the map and pointed to the location.

"How many targets?"

"We expect at least 15, mostly fledglings. They're easy to pick off. It's the lieutenants that are tricky. Fade into the woodwork like you do."

"Fascinating. I'd better be on my way."

"Oh, before you go. I want you to keep an eye out for rogue agents." Arucard's ears perked. This was new.

"Rogue?"

"We had a break-in about three weeks ago."

"Theft?" Arucard's eyebrows went up. Stealing from Hellsing had never happened before. This trip was getting better and better!

"You'd better see for yourself." Lewis stood and led Arucard to the weapons lockers down the hall. "We had several ex gang members volunteer some months back. They had lost…comrades to the nest and wanted revenge."

"How quickly did they die?" Arucard asked, smirking. Lewis grinned and shrugged.

"They lasted about four months, not bad for hot-heads. The break-in happened a week later."

"Someone talked."

"Exactly. There was no forced entry and the cameras had been scrambled. We changed the codes immediately and there hasn't been a repeat." Lewis unlocked one of the lockers. Inside were several pistols and rifles. One shelf, however, held a small pile of coins. Arucard took one out and examined it. A swastika was imprinted on one side.

"Gold?"

"Ancient at that. We tested it. Dates from the second world war."

"Nazi gold." Arucard bent the coin in half with his fingers and tossed it back in the locker disgustedly.

"Here's the kicker. With the gold market tanked as it is, all of that barely covers the cost of the two pistols that were taken."

"Serves them right. What else was taken?" Lewis opened another locker. Sitting on top of two cases of ammunition was a set of diamond jewelry. Arucard picked up the necklace and held it high. Light bounced off the stones, making a rainbow around him. The necklace was designed like a pair of fairy wings, with one large stone in the middle for the body.

"The jewels were for an entire case of ammunition, six clips and four stray boxes of bullets. The thief also opened our artifact lockers and took ten vials of holy water. They left bread, wine and fruit."

"Our little thief knows his history. Holy objects cannot be traded for material goods. Only offerings can be given." Arucard twirled the necklace. "I'm keeping this."

"Go right ahead. We have no use for it. Diamonds went the way of gold after colonization started." Lewis slammed the lockers closed. He cocked his head. "The advance team has arrived. They're searching the village."

"I'm on my way. This is turning out to be a most interesting trip." Looking forward to hunting, Arucard faded out. The advance team would be easy to find and from there… He whistled to himself, transformed into a flock of bats and flew off.

Arucard strolled through the village, limited control release open and enjoying the scent of blood in the air. The squad had engaged the enemy on the outskirts. While the fledglings threw themselves into the fight, the lieutenants had slipped into the village itself. Gunfire erupted in an alley off to his left. Arucard turned and watched a young woman run out of the alley, a 12" Casul clenched in her teeth while she changed the clip of a second. Arucard could see the words "Hellsing Organization" clearly written on the guns. The woman, dressed all in black except for gleaming silver around her throat and wrists, ducked into a doorway to finish rearming herself.

"Damned Hellsing. Why do they continue to waste time with the newborns when the elders are the true problem?" She muttered, switching guns. Arucard wandered over and peered into the alley.

"Elder? Don't make me laugh, little thief. This is a cheap copy, a worm trying to be a man."

"Thief?"

"Worm?" The vampire charged. Arucard brought up his Jackal and smiled as he blew the vampire's torso in half.

"That's not going to work, you know." The thief said, coming to the entrance of the alley. "I've already tried." Arucard glanced over his shoulder, then turned back. Sure enough, the vampire had regenerated.

"How wonderful! After all these years, another challenge worthy of an A plus! Come on, come out into the night. Let us fight without restrictions!" Arucard backed out of the alley, beckoning. The lieutenant frowned, glancing between him and the woman.

"Ah, Diane. Finally found yourself some help, I see. Why do you not come with us? You are wasted as a human." The vampire purred, sauntering closer. Diane snorted.

"Give it UP, Hensel." Diane raised her Casuls. "Maybe if we both aim for the head?" She whispered to Arucard.

"And deprive me of my fun? You really are a thief." Arucard shoved her aside and shot Hensel's arm off. "Come on, Hensel! Come on, come on! Join me out here where we may battle in comfort." Hensel glared as he pulled himself together.

"I know you. You're Hellsing's pet. It's been how many years, Arucard, and you still serve humans? Grow a pair already." Hensel unsheathed a sword and charged out of the alley.

"Blades at a gun fight. You must be confident." Arucard taunted, dodging the strike easily. Diane picked herself up from the cobblestones, only to dive out of the way as Hensel slid in her direction.

"Will you two watch it? Gods, boys with their toys." Diane yelled, standing. The vampires ignored her, tossing aside their weapons to fight with shadows and fangs. Diane gaped.

"Yes, yes, yes! Show me everything!" Arucard cried, his shadow-hounds howling in rabid joy. Hensel's hounds, gray and slobbering, charged in. A pitched battle raged up and down the street, verbal barbs danced between the opponents as gracefully as their shadows twined and lunged. Diane retreated to an alley and found a fire escape. She headed for the roof, eager to see this display of power. Arucard's hounds gained an edge, consumed Hensel's and closed in on Hensel himself.

"Is this all you have?" Arucard asked resignedly. Hensel glared from a hound's jaws.

"My father will avenge me."

"Suit yourself." The hounds tore Hensel apart and ate him hungrily. Arucard sighed as his hounds retreated back into himself. "Well, that was entertaining. Maybe the others will give me better sport." He walked off down the street.


	2. Such Gratitude

Diane rose and glared at the empty street. Only a few smears of blood showed where Hensel had fallen.

"The pet is as arrogant as the whispers say." She muttered, turning. Arucard was standing behind her, arms folded and grinning madly. Diane sighed and drew one of the Casuls.

"I don't have time for this." She said, aiming at his forehead. Arucard snickered.

"Time means nothing to a good Hunter." Diane gave him a dirty look and pulled the trigger. The first shot went through his forehead, five more tore his face to shreds. Diane bolted for the fire escape as Arucard fell to the roof. He wouldn't stay down long, she knew that. She jumped from balcony to balcony and slid down the ladder to the pavement. Arucard was blocking the alley. His coat flapped without a breeze.

"What kept you?" Diane asked.

"I've been here since you were on the fourth floor."

"I have work to do. Let me pass."

"No." Arucard bared his fangs. "You have to atone for your sins."

"What sins?"

"Stealing."

"I don't steal."

"Those guns you carry mark you." Arucard gestured at the Casuls strapped to her thighs. Diane huffed.

"I PAID for the guns!" She shrieked, out of patience. Her hands went behind her back and closed on two objects.

"They weren't for sale, little thief." Arucard said, advancing. Diane began muttering a Latin prayer under her breath. Arucard stopped a few feet away and frowned at her. "What are you doing?"

"AMEN!" Diane lunged, bringing both hands forward. One clutched a long silver knife, the other a small bottle. Arucard grunted as the blade sank deep into his chest. Diane yanked out the blade and shoved the bottle into the wound. Flipping the blade in her hand, she drove the hilt in as far as she could. Arucard hissed as she backed off, waiting to see if her trick worked. The vampire's hissing turned to laughter.

"A dozen blessed blades won't kill me, little thief." He said, reaching up and yanking out the knife. Holy water mixed with the blood seeping out of the wound, steaming. Diane braced herself.

"What makes you think…" Arucard looked at her knife and stopped. He held it up, inspecting it. Diane seized the moment and dashed to the entrance. She could always have another blade commissioned. Glancing at Arucard as she passed him, she noticed his eyes were blazing yellow. She gulped and ran. The entrance was a few steps away. Picking up speed, she slammed right into something. Diane stumbled back and swallowed hard. A shadow-hound, the head reaching her waist, blocked the alley. Six red eyes glared at her, a mouth full of teeth and a thick red tongue opened and snapped.

"Oh hell." Diane whispered, backing up slowly. The hound followed, growling harshly. She tried to move to the left, it blocked her. She moved to the right, it slid beside her and nudged.

"Where did you get this blade?" Arucard snarled in her ear. Diane ignored the vampire, totally focused on the hound. She could feel a scream lodged in her throat, but her mind was calm, detached. She was going to die. Eaten alive. How ignoble.

"Where!" Arucard yelled. The hound howled at her and she gasped at the fetid breath. Something else filled her mind, a compulsion to answer. Did it come from the hound or the vampire?

"I…had it made." She choked out, backing up another step and bumping directly into Arucard. The hound followed, pinning her.

"Who?" Arucard hissed, his chin resting on her shoulder. Diane swallowed the scream and the fear, focusing on her anger at being in this position.

"Who?" The question rang in her ears.

"A Spaniard!" She screamed at the hound. "He owed me!" Laughter rang out, counterpoint to triumphant howls. The shadow-hound winked three eyes and vanished. Diane blinked several times. What…the…?

"Some things never change." Arucard said, clamping a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, shrieked in outrage as he disarmed her. "Come along, little thief."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Diane dug her heels in, trying to jerk free. Arucard spun her around, holding her tightly by both shoulders.

"Yes. You are." She felt the order ring through her mind and knew she must obey. She bared her teeth.

"You arrogant, heartless, whipped little bastard." Diane snapped. Arucard grinned, linked her arm through his and strolled out into the street.

"Such language. Who saved your life tonight?"

"Here's your thief." Arucard announced, pushing Diane into Lewis's office. The commander looked her over. She glared back, arms folded crossly.

"A girl?"

"A woman, thank you very much. I'm filing a complaint against your vampire. He used excessive force on me." Diane growled.

"Did she deserve it?" Lewis asked, glancing at Arucard.

"It didn't shut her up. My ears are ringing." Arucard grinned, leaning back against thin air and crossing his ankles.

"Cocky bastard."

"You can't talk to Lord Arucard that way!" Lewis protested, jumping to his feet. Diane snorted.

"I don't care if he's King of Latvia. I know my rights. You Hellsing may work outside of conventional laws, but international ones still apply. Prisoners should not be threatened." She said, putting her nose in the air. Arucard laughed.

"I did not threaten you."

"That's enough. What's your name, miss?" Lewis shook his head at Arucard. The vampire swallowed his mirth. Really, that was uncalled for. He had convinced her to behave. If he had wanted to threaten her, he would have allowed his hound to hold her for a while.

"Diane."

"No last name?" Lewis asked, walking around to lean on his desk. Diane clamped her mouth shut.

"Why did you steal our weapons?" He continued. She crossed her legs and swung her foot, looking bored. Lewis tried several other tactics, up to and including firing past her head. He caught her cheek, gouging a path that promptly bled. Arucard hissed. Diane let the blood slide down her cheek and chin, smirking as Lewis glanced nervously at the vampire.

"You work on her, Arcuard." He said, putting his gun away.

"Oh, brave touch, Commander. Leave the bleeding woman alone with the vampire." Diane taunted. A drop of blood hit her coat, beaded and slowly tracked down her chest.

"Whatever works." Lewis fled the room.

"What!" Diane shrieked, bolting out of her chair after him. Arucard let Lewis by and blocked the door, licking his lips. Diane slid to a stop and backed up, bumping up against the desk.

"Don't you dare." She hissed.

"Wipe it up or I will dare." Arucard warned. Diane dug a handkerchief out of her pocket. Arucard studied her as she cleaned up. Black leather coat, left unbuttoned and falling just below the knee. Black shirt with what looked like custom made body armor over it, black pants and steel-toed black boots. A silver collar that covered most of her neck and silver cuffs on both wrists. No cross, no Star of David. She had used "gods", plural, when she had yelled at him. She wasn't religious, or if she was, she followed a poly. He smirked, remembering. The faith may change, but the core beliefs remained the same. As did the knowledge. Diane finished cleaning her face.

"Damned Hellsing."

"That's twice now you've defamed my master."

"And I'll say it again and again!" Diane yelled, throwing her arms wide. Arucard cocked his head. "Your precious organization has been in Germany for 15 years. 15 and in that time they have done precious little to protect the public. Nor do they give a bloody hell about the ones most vulnerable. The homeless, the gangs, the desperate. Entire families have died at the hands of monsters. Hellsing does not stop them, so I do what I can. I provide protection."

"You weren't doing well against Hensel."

"I was holding my own."

"Why?" Arucard sauntered closer. Diane let go of the desk and put her chin up, feet shifting slightly. Arucard stopped a few feet away, noting her posture. He bared his teeth, anticipation sliding through him. Staring deep into her eyes, he read her mind.

"Why what?" She retorted, glaring. Arucard smirked. At last!

"No matter." He licked his fangs, relishing her reaction and turned away.

"Commander!" Lewis yanked open the door.

"What did you get?" He asked, ignoring Diane. Arucard smiled.

"Her last name is Richter. She stole from Hellsing because she felt your men weren't doing their job, but left what she could to alleviate her guilt. She is what's left of a small gang that lost half their members to your nest. Everyone else joined Hellsing and passed information on to her."

"You rotten FREAK!" Diane shouted, lunging at Arucard. He stepped aside and she crashed into Lewis. He held her arms until she stomped hard on his foot. He howled and she threw herself at Arucard again, hands outstretched. Arucard caught her easily.

"Behave." He said, baring his teeth. She opened her mouth, snapped it closed when eyes appeared in his hair. She bowed her head.

"I'm taking her to London. Sir Elizabeth will determine what's to be done with her." Lewis nodded and spoke into his communicator. After a few seconds, he nodded again.

"A chopper is on the helipad waiting." He said.

"I gave Captain Griff the location of the nest. If you move now, you should catch them unawares."

"We will. Thank you, Lord Arucard."

"Auf wiedershien, Commander."

"Good night, sir." Lewis bowed as Arucard wrapped Diane's arm around his and escorted her out. They reached the helicopter in a few minutes. Arucard nodded to the pilot holding the door and helped Diane inside.

"Buckle up." He ordered. Diane's fingers twitched as she obeyed, clearly resisting his enthrall. He chuckled, gave directions to the pilot and climbed in. The pilot glanced at Diane and scrambled into his seat. The flight was made in silence. Arriving in Paris, Arucard unbuckled and looked at Diane.

"You will not cause trouble." He said firmly. Diane glared at him and shook her head. He disembarked while the pilot let Diane out. She walked ahead of him, head bowed and hands behind her back as if cuffed. Arucard snickered to himself.

"Lord Arucard. Good to have you back, sir." The commander, a Scot named McCormick, greeted them. He looked Diane over. "Glad to see you caught the thief."

"She wasn't difficult." Arucard laid a hand firmly on Diane's shoulder.

"Will the prisoner be fed or is starvation part of Hellsing's protocol?" She asked; eyes glued to the tarmac. McCormick sputtered. Arucard chuckled.

"Do we feed human prisoners?" Arucard asked, grinning. McCormick shot daggers at Diane.

"Aye. I'll have something brought down to the holding cell."

"No. Bring it to my quarters. I will need two bottles for myself. It has been a very busy night." Arucard said firmly. McCormick saluted.

"Understood, sir." Arucard gave Diane a slight shove which sent her stumbling several feet forward. She hissed under her breath as he walked her into the building and down several flights of stairs. Once in the basements, he took the lead, guiding her by one hand on her upper arm. They reached his room and he phased them both through the door.

"Stay here." Arucard left Diane to light the single candle on the table. As the flame flickered and glowed, Diane glanced around. She walked over to the table, hands still behind her back. "You can drop the pretense, little thief."

"My name is Diane." She put her hands on her hips. "What is going to happen to me?"

"I am taking you to my Master. She will decide your fate."

"Does she know that?"

"She will." A knock sounded. Arucard walked over and portaled through. He returned with a tray loaded with three bottles, two glasses and a sandwich. Putting the tray on the table, he separated the bottles, pushing one in Diane's direction. He took the remaining two and sat, propping his feet on the table. Diane glanced around, shrugged and hopped up onto the table. Crossing her legs, she uncorked her bottle and sniffed. Arucard cocked his eyebrows.

"What are you doing?"

"Making myself comfortable." Diane tasted the wine, made a face.

"I doubt you would appreciate me sitting on your bed." She waved at his coffin, tucked away in the furthest corner. The candlelight just reached the gold leaf, making it shimmer. Diane grinned at him and bit into her sandwich. She made another face.

"Not to your liking?" He asked, uncorking his first bottle and pouring himself a glass of AB-. Diane shrugged again.

"Prisoners can't be choosy." Arucard chuckled and drained his glass. Diane watched him pour and drink three more glassfuls.

"Why the bottles?"

"I am a gentleman." Arucard swirled his fifth glass, watching the blood cling to the sides of the bowl.

"Why so curious?" Diane shrugged, munching on her sandwich. Arucard smirked. At least she wasn't shouting. They finished the meal in silence. Diane tidied up and put the tray by the door. Arucard folded his arms.

"You'd better get some sleep. It's after sunrise and we will be leaving at sunset." Diane rose, dusted off her hands and looked around. Arucard watched in amusement as she shrugged out of her coat and unsnapped the body armor. She put the armor on the table, sat on the floor to remove her boots and socks. Draping the socks over the boot toes, she hopped back up on the table. Arucard picked up the candle. She nodded and curled up under her coat, using the armor as a pillow.

"Good morning." Diane shut her eyes. Arucard snickered softly and blew out the candle.

Half an hour later, Arucard pulled out a cell phone and dialed London. Michael answered.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Arucard asked, surprised.

"I sent her to bed. Go ahead, Arucard." Michael said firmly. Arucard could hear the Italian moving paper around, getting ready to take his report. He squirmed a little in his coffin. While he and Michael had a working relationship, the vampire had difficulty viewing the human as in charge. He wasn't Hellsing blood.

"I have captured the thief Germany reported. It's a young woman, Diane Richter."

"Status?"

"With me."

"Oh really?" Michael's voice took on an insinuating tone. Arucard frowned at the phone.

"I'm bringing her to London. Elizabeth may have use for her. She's a good shot and doesn't frighten easily. She also comes equipped."

"Is that so?"

"Stop reading into my words, human." Arucard growled. Michael chuckled.

"She has her own armor. I confiscated the guns and a knife."

"Did she put up a fight?"

"Quite. I had to intimidate her."

"How much?"

"Level 2." Michael whistled.

"When will you be in?"

"Around 10 pm. She'll want to clean up."

"I'll have Bernard meet you. Change of clothes?"

"Black."

"Size?"

"12-14, woman's."

"Should I be surprised you know that?" Arucard sighed.

"Seras can be…persuasive." Michael chuckled. Seras had conned everyone in the mansion to go shopping with her at least once in the last 60 years.

"I'll tell Elizabeth. Good work, Arucard."

"Good night." Arucard hung up the phone, tucked it into his pocket and pulled out the knife. Turning it over in his hands, he studied the inscription etched into the blade. The last time he had seen this weapon, it was encased in glass, propped in front of a simple brass urn in the Hellsing crypt. Integra had taken fiendish delight in making him attend the ceremony. She blamed him for the loss. Arucard sighed, rubbing the wooden hilt. It wasn't exactly the same. The wood was black walnut, the inscription in a different hand. However, the existence of this blade meant only one thing. She was back and in his custody. Third time the charm, the humans say. He closed his eyes.


	3. Intimate Moments

Diane shot straight up, nearly falling off the table. The room was black, the kind of intense dark that comes from being underground. Shivering, Diane fumbled with her coat and finally found her lighter. Flicking it on, she spotted the candle sitting on the chair. She slid off the table and lit the candle, sighing as a faint glow surrounded her. Voices echoed in her mind, male voices raised in anger, using words that made her shiver, and mixed up in all of it, a faint female moan. Diane tunneled her fingers through her hair, trying to shake the voices. It had been a dream, just a dream. The reassurance didn't stop the shivers and she realized she was cold. Boosting herself back onto the table, she wrapped her coat around her shoulders and fished out her cigarettes. Lighting up, she inhaled the spicy smoke and sighed. Sitting cross-legged, elbows propped on her knees, she stared at the coffin across the room.

Images played out in her head, all from the same perspective. Peering in a window at two women; one black-haired, one fair; bending over the brunette in a graveyard, anticipation strong, only to be interrupted by the blonde; finding the brunette's crypt blocked and knowing who was responsible. Oh, the rage! She had been furious and vowed vengeance that very night, raising her fist to the moon. It hadn't taken long to find the blonde. She was with the men responsible. One she had employed and treated with respect, turned against her! The plans were not hindered, despite the efforts of the men. A few setbacks, nothing more. Then the joy of finding the blonde unattended and vulnerable. How sweet she had tasted!

Diane shivered violently and shoved the burning end of the cigarette into her arm. Her eyes cleared and she sighed. Had she fallen asleep again? Or was it something else? She turned her back on the coffin and put the cigarette back in its case. It was only half smoked, she'd finish it later. Dusting off her arm, she frowned at the burn, already blistering a little. It hurt. She sighed and stretched out on the table, head propped on her armor and ankles crossed, keeping her burned arm away from her body. The candlelight didn't penetrate to the walls or ceiling. Diane began singing softly to herself, an old song from America. She had been teased by her brothers and sister, the old gang, for her fondness of American music. Tears gathered in her eyes. They were all dead now. Every last one, gone forever. She was alone, the prisoner of a vampire. Diane turned her head and glared at the coffin. In the hands of the enemy, subject to his compulsions and whims. Maybe the Master would be more reasonable and let her go. Diane rolled to her side, curled up and went back to sleep.

Arucard opened his eyes and smiled. Step one complete. He lifted the lid of his coffin and sat up, turning to check on Diane. She was asleep on the table, barely illuminated by the candle sitting on the chair. He rose and walked over, studying her face. Sleep tended to soften a human's features. Diane was no exception; the faint frown lines between her eyebrows were gone. Arucard smirked at the feelings rising in his undead chest. Contrary to popular opinion, he experienced emotions. Anger, loneliness, anticipation, pleasure, concern, all of these he had intimate knowledge of. Now, looking down at Diane, he felt the pleasure and anticipation surge through him. He reached out, smoothed back some hair from her cheek. His fingers drifted down to the collar. It appeared seamless, about three fingers thick, edged in a rope pattern. It was just loose enough to allow swallowing and talking easily, but too tight for fingers to slip under. He tried out of curiosity, ignoring the burns. A hand closed around his wrist and lifted. He looked up and saw Diane staring at him. Green eyes clashed with red.

"You don't have the right." She said softly, pushing his hand back.

"When will I?" He asked, just as softly. Diane sat up.

"It is my decision."

"Of course." Arucard slid his arm through her grip until they were holding hands, then brought her hand up and kissed the back of it. She shivered, a wry smirk twisting her mouth. Bargain made and sealed.

"We're leaving now." Diane nodded, pulled her hand free and slid off the table. She hissed as her bare toes met stone. Grabbing her socks and boots, she hurriedly put them on, then stood and donned her coat. Arucard took her arm as she stood and guided her through the door and upstairs. Diane kept up her prisoner act. A lieutenant met them in the main hall with tickets for the 7:05 to London.

"A car is ready to take you to the station, sir." The lieutenant said, handing over several blood packs. Arucard stashed them in his coat.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Come along, Diane."

"You don't have to rub it in." She muttered, marching along beside him. Arucard laughed all the way to the car. He buckled her into the back seat and slid in beside her. Diane turned away, staring out the window as they drove through Paris.

"Never been here?" He asked casually, draping his arm over the back of the seat. Diane didn't respond. Arucard smirked at the driver, who chuckled and made an offhand comment about tourists in French. Diane responded, also in French, wondering at the driver's parentage. Arucard tapped her shoulder in warning. She hunched her shoulders, muttering under her breath.

"She needs to be taught a lesson." The driver grumbled in English.

"I will inform Sir Elizabeth." Arucard reassured the Frenchman. They arrived at the station. Arucard helped Diane out of the car, nodded to the driver and linked her arm through his again. No need for her to march around looking like she was cuffed. They were getting enough odd looks from their outfits, the contrast between his red and gray and her black and silver striking in the bright lights. Commuters and tourists gave them a wide berth as they walked to the platform. Diane's eyes darted around, taking in everything.

"Is there a smoking section on the train?" She asked, frowning at a no smoking sign.

"I don't smoke." Arucard sniffed. Diane blinked at him. Their train opened for boarding. Arucard moved quickly, dragging her to the front of the line. The humans parted around them. Even the conductor was nervous.

"Is there a smoking car?" Arucard asked.

"Oui. At the end of the train."

"Merci." Arucard took the stubs and headed for the right car, holding Diane's hand. He could feel her eyes boring into his back and smirked. She was so easy to read. They reached the car. Arucard gave her the window seat, which earned him another look. Once they were seated, Diane pulled out her half-smoked cigarette and lit up. Arucard watched as she took a drag.

"My previous master used to smoke Dutch cigars. Yours smell more pleasant."

"Cloves." Diane stared out the window at the flying walls. "Clove mix, actually."

"Ah, yes. I knew a woman who smoked cloves. She made them herself."

"Really? Did she sell them?" Diane turned, looking surprised and pleased. Arucard's lips turned up in a sadistic smile.

"She died over 60 years ago." Diane slumped back in her chair.

"I think you delight in tormenting me." She muttered, smoking.

"Would you care if I didn't?"

"We both know what you are. You can't help it anymore then I can help being female." Diane stubbed out her cigarette into the tin and snapped it closed.

"Permission to find a w/c and some food?"

"Permission granted." Diane rose and headed for the end of the car. Arucard waited exactly 30 seconds, then followed. He smirked when she whipped around.

"You can't follow me in here. Even a prisoner deserves some privacy." Arucard leaned his shoulder right next to the w/c door, folded his arms. Diane huffed and stomped in. Arucard chuckled and bared his fangs at two British women that came up.

Diane stared into the small mirror. Her hair was tangled and she looked worn. Grumbling, she began finger-combing her hair.

"Can you believe the nerve of that man?"

"Impossibly rude. Those teeth made me nervous. Who does he think he is, guarding the door like that? I thought he was going to block us." Diane glanced over at the speakers as they disappeared into stalls. She smirked and continued working on her hair. The women came out and split to either side of her.

"He's waiting for me." Diane said, glancing left and right. Both women jerked and stared at her.

"I'm a prisoner."

"Nonsense!" The one on the left cried after a moment. "If that was the case, there would be a female guard in here with you."

"No." Diane shook her head gently. "I kill females." She bared her teeth at the shocked woman and headed for the door. Both dashed for the other side of the room, cowering. Diane paused at the door and looked over her shoulder.

"Next time, run for the door. Your chances for escape are better." She walked out and met a smirking vampire.

"Did you enjoy that?" He asked, looking her over.

"That was for your benefit."

"Oh?"

"You're not the only one capable of scaring the mundanes." Diane headed toward the engine. Arucard trailed behind her, snickering. They reached the snack bar. She glanced at Arucard.

"I don't suppose you have money." Arucard folded his arms.

"I have no need for it."

"Oh, that's right. You're kept." Diane turned back to the bemused vendor and ordered several sweet pastries and a large coffee. She fished out her wallet and handed over a card to pay for the food. Arucard waited until she had her order and card.

"Back to your seat." He prompted, poking her gently in the shoulder. She glared at him, then turned to the vendor.

"Are we allowed to eat in our seats?" She asked sweetly. The vendor glanced between them.

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you." Diane turned and marched back to the smoking car, Arucard on her heels. They reclaimed their seats. Diane took her time arranging her goodies on her lap, putting the coffee in the built in cup-holder. Arucard pulled out a blood bag and sipped slowly.

"What is Sir Elizabeth like?" Diane asked suddenly, tearing open a pastry. Arucard glanced at her.

"She is strong."

"Physically or mentally?"

"Both."

"I see." Diane ate thoughtfully, staring into space. A female Master with an archaic title. It made poetic sense, but not what she was looking for. She wasn't sure how to phrase her questions without arousing Arucard's suspicions. As she finished her meal, she decided to simply wait and see. After all, what was the worst that could happen? Summary execution?

They arrived in London without incident. A car met them at the station and drove them to the Hellsing manor. Arucard kept his arm around Diane the entire time, earning himself several dirty looks. He returned each look with a fangy smile. Arriving at the front gate, Arucard helped Diane out and escorted her to the front door. Bernard, the second Angel of Death, greeted them.

"Welcome home, Lord Arucard. Good evening, Miss Diane." Bernard said, bowing slightly. Arucard released Diane and poked her in Bernard's direction.

"He is in charge of you for the next hour. I will return then." Arucard nodded to Bernard and disappeared. Diane glared at the empty space and snorted.

"If you'll come with me, Miss Diane. We took the liberty of preparing a room for you, as well as a change of clothes."

"Thorough of you." Diane said, following Bernard up the stairs.

"The Hellsing Organization prides itself on taking good care of everyone who walks through the front door."

"Even prisoners?"

"Especially prisoners." Bernard opened a door. "The bath is to your right. There is a shower if you prefer. The clothes are laid out on the bed." Diane walked into the room, looking all around. The furnishings ran to masculine colors and styles, but it looked comfortable.

"If you need anything, feel free to ring." She turned to see Bernard pointing at a bell-pull. "Lord Arucard will be back in precisely one hour. Please be ready."

"Thank you, Bernard. This is very kind of you."

"You're welcome, Miss Diane." Bernard bowed himself out of the room. Diane walked over to the bed and fingered the clothes. Her eyebrows quirked. Sir Elizabeth had expensive taste. Should she really be surprised?

"Almost too much luxury for a street rat." She muttered and headed into the bathroom. A clawfoot tub had been upgraded at some point to include a rain style showerhead. Diane stripped down, taking off her cuffs and leaving the collar on. She showered quickly, using the supplies available and breathing a quick sigh of relief at the lack of scent. Drying off, she wrapped a towel around her hair and padded back to the bedroom, taking her dirty clothes with her. She put on the suit, transferring her belongings from her coat into the various pockets. After several attempts, she finally managed to tie the tie into a full Windsor knot. Going back to the bathroom, she toweled her hair as best she could and hunted around until she found a comb. She combed out her hair and glared at herself in the mirror.

"Should've put it up last night. Too late now." Tossing the comb on the vanity, she smirked at herself.

"Stating the obvious. That's the human in you. Looking all swell now and for what? If you're lucky they'll sentence you to death. If you're unlucky, they'll throw you in prison for a few years. I almost wish for some makeup." She chuckled at that, snapped her cuffs on and walked back into the bedroom. Spreading her clothes neatly out on a chair, she prowled the room. It had the usual furnishings, all solid oak and brass fittings. The bed was a modest four poster, made up with simple blue linens. Diane opened the curtains and found the windows were nailed shut. She smirked, looking down. A guard strolled by on patrol. Turning back to the room, she studied the ceiling, over the bed, around the bureau. If there was electronic surveillance, it was well concealed. Diane shrugged and sat on the bed. There was no point in poking around. She hummed for a while, then sang out loud, putting her heart into the plaintive tune. It wasn't long before Arucard appeared beside her.

"It is time." He held out his hand. She took it and rose to her feet, head high. Arucard looked her over, smirked and tucked her arm through his. He led her through his portal until they were almost in the study. Diane could see a couple dancing in front of a large desk. Arucard yanked her back slightly. She gasped and he clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Hush. They'll hear you." Music filtered through the open portal and Diane's eyes almost bugged out. That was one of her favorite songs from her teens! The couple's dancing was smooth and coordinated, obviously the result of lots of practice. Diane's gaze moved to the faces. Sir Elizabeth, it had to be, was smiling up into the eyes of an Italian man, who returned her rapt look fully. Diane squirmed and yanked Arucard's hand off her mouth.

"Let me go." She whispered. "They don't want to be disturbed."

"Watch, little thief, and learn." Diane turned to glare and huffed in frustration. In the nothingness all she could see was his glasses and eyes, gleaming. He smiled, fangs showing stark white in the blackness swirling around them. She aimed a kick and missed. Arucard's eyes shifted to stare at her.

"Do not do that again. Now, watch." Diane's head moved and she sighed. Bloody compulsion. The couple was twirling around the room as the song wound down. The Italian dipped Elizabeth and followed her down for a kiss. Diane forced her eyes to close.


	4. Meetings

Arucard smirked as Diane overrode his compulsion. Elizabeth and Michael looked over at the portal and straightened.

"Arucard." Elizabeth's voice sounded resigned. Michael squeezed her hand. Arucard dissolved the portal and entered the room, leading Diane. Elizabeth glanced at the German woman, saw the tightly closed eyes and smirked. She walked over to her desk and sat, Michael moved to stand at his customary space.

"Master. May I present Diane Richter, the thief." Diane's eyes popped open and she turned on Arucard.

"You underhanded, scheming…"

"That will do." Elizabeth said firmly. Diane whipped back around and bowed, fist over heart.

"Forgive me, Sir Elizabeth, for my outburst. Your agent has been less then gentle with me." She straightened, keeping her head lowered respectfully.

Elizabeth studied the woman in front of her. One of her old black suits fit Diane well. The silver around her throat did not detract from the tie carefully knotted under the shirt collar, nor did the cuffs peeking out from the coat sleeves lessen the severity of the outfit. She looked like a dignified prisoner.

"You have been accused of stealing weapons and arms from our base in Germany. How do you plead?" Elizabeth asked, folding her hands on her desk.

"I left what I could to pay for the items in question, sir. Your organization is the only one that had what I needed."

"Why did you not simply apply to join us?"

"Because people I loved had taken that course and they died in a few months. I was their family and I was not informed of their deaths. I had to go to the Hellsing cemetery to find them." Elizabeth glared at Arucard.

"Is this true?"

"I do not know, Master. Diane was a gang member. Perhaps her comrades did not offer a next of kin."

"Miss Richter?"

"Not anymore, sir. They are all dead. Killed by vampires Hellsing failed to exterminate."

"You blame us for the death of your gang."

"I blame your agents, not you directly. You are here in England, how could you possibly keep tabs on everything?" Diane glanced up through her hair, which had slid to cover part of her face.

"I knew how to get in without setting off the alarms. It was a simple matter to take what I needed to protect the streets as best I could. I paid for everything."

"She left gold, jewels and an offering." Arucard tossed out casually.

"And you did not go back." Elizabeth added. Diane shook her head.

"I had enough to last me a while. I would only have gone back for ammunition if my contacts could not duplicate it for me."

"Criminal contacts?"

"One does what one must to survive." Michael and Arucard smirked. Elizabeth glared at the vampire, ignored her husband.

"Where are the items now?"

"I've used four clips of ammunition and two bottles of holy water. Arucard has what he took off me, the rest is stored safely in Germany." Elizabeth looked at Arucard, who produced the guns, two full clips, two empty ones, the silver knife and laid them all on the desk. Elizabeth's eyes widened at the blade and she glared at Diane.

"Where did you get this blade?" She demanded, jumping to her feet. Diane raised her head.

"A Spaniard made it for me."

"It is different." Arucard added. Elizabeth glared at them, then unsheathed the blade. After a few moments study, she sheathed it.

"So it is. Well, Diane Richter, you have confessed to your crime. By all rights I should turn you over to the police for trial." Diane met Elizabeth's gaze, impassive.

"However, you have courage. How many vampires have you fought?" Diane reached into her pants pocket and pulled out four fangs. She moved forward and dropped them on Elizabeth's desk. Everyone stared at the ivory giving off a dull gleam in the lamplight.

"If your agents are diligent about reporting in, you should know they only killed one lieutenant and the Father of that nest. Arucard killed Hensel. I killed Valerie." Arucard's eyes blazed. Elizabeth picked up one of the fangs.

"How?"

"She wasn't as developed as the others. I incapacitated her, took her fangs, and sent her to Hell. I'm planning on making them into earrings." Elizabeth dropped the fang with a clatter. Diane scooped up her trophies and put them back in her pocket.

"Embarrassing way to die." Arucard said. All three mortals turned and looked at him; Elizabeth and Michael annoyed, Diane amused. Arucard grinned.

"The start of a collection?" She asked Diane.

"No. First kill." Diane's smirk mirrored Arucard's. "Do you still want me?"

"A suitable punishment. You will report directly to Arucard on all missions."

"How long?" Diane shifted, stood at attention. Arucard grinned madly. Elizabeth ignored the vampire.

"Until you die or reach an age suitable to retire. We are a lifetime organization." Elizabeth's hand moved slightly. Bernard entered the room and joined Diane.

"Yes sir."

"See that Diane is outfitted with a proper uniform. She will be staying in the manor, the room next to Seras' will suffice." Bernard bowed. Elizabeth looked at Diane.

"You may keep the armor you brought with you."

"What about my blade?"

"That will be returned after a successful mission. You are dismissed. Report to me tomorrow night for assignment."

"Sir." Diane bowed and turned on her heel. Bernard caught up with her quickly and the pair left the room. Arucard turned to Elizabeth.

"Thank you, Master."

"I did not do this for you, Arucard. She needs to be taught a lesson. If she proves herself worthy, I will move her to the barracks. You only have her until then. Dismissed." Arucard grinned and disappeared. Michael sat on the desk and took Elizabeth's hand.

"Exactly what uniform are you putting her in?" He asked. Elizabeth smirked and laced her fingers through his. Michael burst out laughing.

"Oh, cara mia. You may have outsmarted yourself."

"What do you mean?" She brought his hand to her mouth and kissed it.

"Arucard wants her."

"What?"

"I am surprised you did not see it. Any time he looked at her, there was a gleam, something I have not seen since Integra was alive. It is stronger with Diane."

"He cannot have her."

"It is not your choice, cara."

"It will take us a few hours to prepare your room for you." Bernard led Diane back to the guest room. "In the meantime, you can stay here. Would you like a book?"

"No thank you, Bernard." Diane shrugged out of the coat the second she entered the room. She tossed it on the bed, the tie quickly followed.

"How I hate suits. I hope the uniform is more comfortable." Bernard kept his face expressionless. "Will I be allowed off-duty clothes?"

"Your outfit is currently being cleaned. If you wish for other clothes, I suggest you do a little shopping. Seras will be happy to accompany you."

"Seras?"

"Seras Victoria, our other elite agent."

"Another vampire."

"Correct, miss."

"Please don't call me that. I've never been a 'miss'." Diane sat on the bed and studied the butler.

"You don't need to hover either." She smiled slightly. "I'm not going to run away."

"You would not succeed. I will bring you your uniform for fitting shortly. Please excuse me." Diane nodded and Bernard left. Reaching for a pillow, she tossed it into the air and punched, hard. After three punches, the pillow ripped and began leaking feathers. Diane growled and continued pounding at it until there was nothing left but feathers coating a large section of carpet, the nightstand, the bed, her and a ripped pillow casing. She stood there, breathing hard.

"Damn Hellsing. Yes, that means you, sir." She sneered. Heading for the bathroom, she grabbed the rubbish bin and began cleaning up. Bernard walked in as she was finishing sweeping the feathers off of herself. His eyebrows twitched.

"Thank you." He said finally. Diane turned, holding the full bin.

"A suitable punishment." She glanced at the uniform draped over his arm. "That looks a little small."

"It might be too big. Please try it on." He handed over the uniform. Diane put the bin down, took the uniform and looked it over. She glanced at Bernard.

"I may have to destroy another pillow."

"Your pay will be docked accordingly."

"At least I'll get paid." She headed into the bathroom and shut the door. Bernard allowed himself a wry smile. A knock sounded and he opened the hall door. Seras stood there grinning.

"Hello, Bernard. I heard we have a new agent."

"Yes, she's trying on her uniform."

"She?" Seras' red eyes grew wide.

"Oh dear." She walked in just as Diane walked out. The two women stopped and stared at each other. The blue top hung loosely on Diane, but the skirt fit well. Bernard nodded.

"As I suspected. If I may, Diane?"

"Yes." Diane held her arms out as Bernard approached with a pincushion. Her eyes remained fixed on Seras, who was smiling nervously.

"Let me guess. You weren't wanted either."

"Wanted?" Seras blinked, then giggled.

"Oh, not like that. Arucard turned me and I had nowhere else to go. It took a while, but Sir Integra learned to like me."

"Integra?"

"Sir Elizabeth's mother." Bernard chimed in, pinning the seams.

"Are there any other females in this organization?"

"Not here in England. Most of them are in Ireland or the continent." Seras chirped, smiling.

"Do they wear this uniform?" The smile faded and Seras rubbed the back of her head.

"Umm."

"I thought so."

"All done." Bernard stepped back. "You can change now, Diane. I will have the right size ordered; you should get three changes of uniform by tomorrow night. Your room will be ready soon."

"Thank you, Bernard." Diane went back to the bathroom to change. Seras looked at Walter.

"That bad, is it?"

"It would appear so. At least she cleans up after herself."

"Where is she being moved?"

"Next door to you."

"But she's human!"

"She stole from the German base."

"Oh."

"I have other things I must attend. If you will excuse me."

"Of course. I'll be along." Seras frowned at the bathroom door as Bernard fled the room. Diane came out in her borrowed suit, the uniform over one arm. She glanced at Seras before walking by to lay out the uniform neatly.

"I am glad you'll be staying in the manor. It can get a little lonely sometimes without another woman to talk to."

"I suppose it can." Seras gasped at the anger she felt rolling off of Diane. The human turned suddenly and smiled.

"We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Diane Richter, incarcerated criminal." She held out her hand. Seras took it gently.

"Seras Victoria, resident vampire."

"I was told you were the one who could take me shopping."

"Shopping?" Seras' eyes lit up. "I'd be happy to! We'll go first thing in the morning. What do you like to wear?"

"Black."

"Is that all?"

"Mostly."

"Well, we can do better then that!" Seras plopped down on the bed, tucking her legs under her. "Come, sit down. I'd like to get to know you."

"That could be dangerous." Diane said wryly, joining Seras on the bed.

"Not for me. I survived the Millennium."

"The what?"

"You don't know that story? Well, it all started…"


	5. Settling In

A knock interrupted the storytelling. Diane rose and answered. Bernard bowed slightly.

"Your room is ready."

"Thank you." Diane turned to Seras, the vampire was on her heels. "Want to come along?"

"Sure!" The women followed Bernard down three flights of stairs and to Seras' room. Bernard opened the door to the left.

"Here it is. You should be quite comfortable." He said. Diane walked in, glancing around. A smaller bed, this one made up in black and red linens was in one corner. Coordinating curtains blocked off another corner and a matching rug covered most of the stone floor. A small bureau with a mirror, a desk, chair and several lamps completed the room. Diane turned back to Bernard.

"If you wish to decorate further, you may do so after your first paycheck. Room and board come with the job and will not be deducted from your pay."

"But the pillow will be."

"Naturally. Miss Seras is next door if you need anything. You will be keeping the same schedule. Dinner will be served in an hour. I will fetch you then." Bernard bowed himself out, closing the door behind him. Diane grinned wryly at Seras.

"Consigned to the basement."

"This is nicer then what I started with. But…"

"But I'm human, ergo I need a few more comforts." Diane walked over to the curtains and twitched them open. A freestanding rack held her one outfit, cleaned and pressed, and her armor. Diane threw the curtain back into place and whirled towards the wall, fists clenched. Seras approached slowly, knowing how upset Diane was and unsure how to offer comfort. Diane waved her off.

"Please. I need to be alone."

"Of course. I'll be next door if you need me." Seras left the room quickly. She hadn't taken two steps when a horrible wail came through the door. Clapping her hands over her ears, Seras ran to her room and jumped into her coffin.

Arucard watched from the mirror as Diane beat her hands bloody on the stone wall. Her fury was palpable, barely disguising her grief. He recognized the mood and smiled. She took it out on unfeeling stone when she wanted to tear into Hellsing. After several minutes, she stopped, wavered and dropped to her knees, gasping. She turned her head and glared at the mirror.

"Enjoying the show?" She snarled. He blinked in surprise, then slid out of the mirror, surrounding her in mist. She growled deep in her throat.

"Face me like a man." He chuckled, guiding the mist closer until all she could see was white. The mist swirled and danced, making Diane dizzy. Arucard willed her to sleep. She sighed and obeyed, toppling to the carpet. He manifested, picked her up and laid her on the bed. Brushing her hair back, he sent her the second dream, where she would learn of his defeat and capture. As her eyes flickered, he lifted each hand and slowly licked the knuckles clean, savoring the taste. Her blood burned his throat. She sniffled and he looked at her face. Tears slowly trickled down her cheeks. He smirked, wiped them away and left the room.

Diane shot up in bed, fists raised. Bernard was already out of range, looking concerned. She lowered her hands, scrubbed at her eyes.

"What happened?"

"You did not respond when I knocked. I came in and found you dreaming."

"Dreaming." Diane shivered, wrapping her arms around her ribs. Fragments of the nightmare drifted through her mind.

"Are you all right, Miss Diane?" Bernard asked, approaching carefully. Diane shoved her hands through her hair, let them fall to her sides and bowed her head. Bernard touched her shoulder and she flinched.

"No, Bernard. I…am not hungry right now. Please give everyone my excuses."

"As you wish. I will set a plate aside for you. When you are ready, come upstairs to the kitchen."

"Thank you." Bernard left the room. Diane glanced around and noticed her wallet, keys and mobile phone sitting on the bureau. He must've brought them in while she was sleeping. Why had she fallen asleep? She remembered taking her emotions out on the wall, then Arucard invading her room as mist. Looking down at her hands, she gasped. The knuckles were scabbed over. Her eyes moved to the blood smearing the wall.

"No. Don't bother." She rose, picked up her phone and wallet, stuffed them into her pants pockets. Opening her door, she headed upstairs to find some cleaning supplies.

"So Arucard's been through a similar situation. Held here for how many years? Decades? Centuries, perhaps?" She mused aloud, climbing the last flight to the foyer.

"He wants me to know. For what purpose? Sympathy? Emotional breakdown? Doesn't matter. It's my decision." Diane opened a random door, found a parlor. She moved down the hall, still talking to herself.

"That's why I put this collar on. Even...before…" She trailed off, hand on a knob. Shaking her head violently, she shoved the door open and entered the kitchen. It was empty, remains of a meal on the table, including one full plate. Diane smirked and moved to the giant double sinks. Opening the cupboards underneath, she found a rag, bucket and cleaner. She filled the bucket with water, added the solution and tossed the rag in. After a few moments thought, she left the bucket by the sink and sat at the table, dragging the plate over. She ate quickly, rinsed her plate off in the sink. Picking up the bucket, she spotted a bottle of wine on the counter, already opened. She snagged it and a glass and quit the room.

"Be warned. I will know everything that's going on in this household. Then I will decide." She said aloud in the hallway, tossing her head. She hurried back to her quarters and kicked the door shut. The wine and glass went on her desk. Diane rolled up her sleeves and got to work scrubbing the wall. She broke into song as she cleaned; an old American number that suited her mood perfectly. Feeling rather pleased with herself, she tossed the rag into the bucket, leaving the cleaned stones wet. A quick stretch, then she took the cleaning supplies back to the kitchen. Bernard was there, tidying up. He turned and nodded.

"Feeling better?"

"Better? No." Diane looked for another sink. Bernard pointed to a stainless steel one in the corner. She walked over and dumped the bucket. "But what does that matter?"

"It would make your stay here easier." He said, putting the food away. Diane stared until he met her gaze.

"How long has Arucard been here?"

"Hmm. Let me see." Bernard shut the fridge door and crossed his arms.

"My uncle Walter worked with him in World War Two, then he was locked in the basement for twenty years, then Sir Integra released him and put him to work as a garbage removal unit. So, I would say about 100 years, give or take a decade or two. Why?"

"He's been a slave all that time?"

"Slave?"

"What else would you call it?" Diane stashed the bucket under the sink and held up her wrists. The bands shimmered.

"I put these on by my own free will, but they may as well be shackles. Can you honestly say the gloves Arucard wears are there by choice?"

"I suppose not."

"Can I use my mobile in the basement?" Bernard blinked at her.

"No."

"I'll be on the steps." Diane turned and walked out. Bernard stared after her, bemused. Seras appeared next to him.

"Not many dare to ask those kinds of questions." She said thoughtfully.

"I am afraid he is getting to her."

"Would it matter?"

Diane made herself comfortable on the second step, using the solid banister as a backrest. Pulling out her phone, she dialed.

"Are you crazy?" A gruff voice asked in German.

"No more so then you." Diane responded in kind.

"Diane! Hell, woman, where are you?"

"A permanent guest of the Hellsing Organization, Hector."

"They actually caught you?" Hector sounded stunned. Diane smirked.

"It took their red pet."

"Damn. Where do they have you?"

"In London."

"LONDON?"

"A suitable punishment." Diane's tone was grim.

"How long?"

"Death or retirement." Hector swore a blue streak, making Diane laugh. "You are so good at that."

"You gonna do anything?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"There's something going on here."

"Bad?"

"Don't know yet. You can't run from Hellsing, not with the pets. I'll die on my own terms, not on theirs."

"Your funeral."

"Wasn't it always?" Hector chuckled, then sighed.

"It's been fun, Diane. I will miss you." His tone was final, with a hint of sadness.

"Make me look good, Hector." She matched his tone.

"Understood." Diane hung up and sighed heavily. She could almost hear the snip of Fate's scissors slicing through her. Tucking her phone back into her pocket, she stood and strolled down the stairs. That bottle of wine was calling and didn't a dead woman deserve a toast in her honor? She slammed the door behind her, smirking at the echo. Let them all know. She grabbed the bottle and flopped back on the bed. Scootching up to the headboard, she held it high.

"Here lies Diane Richter, gang member, novice vampire hunter and overall smart-ass street rat. May she rest in peace, because I will not." She drank deeply.

The dawn found Diane sober and bored. Seras phased in without knocking.

"Good morning! Ready to go shopping?" She said cheerfully, dressed in street clothes and a large floppy hat. Diane stretched and stood.

"Sure. It's a good thing I still have money." She grabbed her coat and threw it on. Seras led her out of the mansion and to the garage. They climbed into a Cooper and Seras drove them into the shopping district.

Three hours later, they arrived back at the mansion, loaded to the windows. Bernard met them at the back door. He looked over the mound of packages and sighed.

"How much of that is actually Diane's?" He asked. Diane rustled her load and breezed past him. Seras grinned and followed, carrying several boxes of electronic equipment. It took one more trip to get everything downstairs.

Another two hours passed before Diane threw herself into bed. She turned on her side and surveyed her room. A new computer sat on the desk, jazz trickling out of the speakers. A stack of music disks were beside the keyboard, ready for loading. Her closet bulged slightly from the new clothes, shoes and her one uniform. Two of the bureau drawers were now full and the mirror reflected a small collection of glass perfume bottles. A clock ticked quietly above her head, alarm set for seven pm.

"This works." Diane shut her eyes and quickly fell asleep.


	6. First Night on the Job

Promptly at 8 pm, Diane reported for duty. The uniform fit perfectly, much to the delight of the troops stationed at the manor. Her collar and cuffs shone in the searchlights, looking eerily like slave bindings. Diane faced them in parade rest, staring into space. Sir Elizabeth stood beside her.

"This is Diane Richter, a convict. She has been sent to us to serve her sentence as she has experience with vampires. Diane?"

"In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be sent to eternal damnation. Amen." Diane snapped out. Elizabeth frowned and pointed to the obstacle course.

"Begin."

"Sir!" Diane turned and sprinted to the entrance. The sergeant handed her a rifle and without breaking stride she grabbed it. Seras had spent the entire shopping trip explaining the ins and outs of the course. Diane suspected the vampire felt sorry for her. A grim smile formed on her lips as she ran the course. It was trapped with live ghouls, no doubt on purpose. Did Sir Elizabeth honestly think she had learned nothing in the last six months, not to mention the years spent fighting turf battles? Diane laughed as she blew up two ghouls in rapid succession and moved to the next junction. Let the knight try to humiliate her, parade her around in this stupid uniform. She would soon learn exactly what Arucard had captured. She killed the last ghoul and exited the course, breathing heavily. Shouldering the rifle, she turned and looked up. Sir Elizabeth, Michael, Bernard and Captain Stuart were staring at her from a large platform built above the course. Captain Stuart glanced down, pushed a button.

"Nine minutes, twenty-five seconds. All hostiles eliminated." His voice sounded slightly tinny in the sound system. Diane saluted and walked back to the entrance. The sergeant looked her over.

"One of the best times for a recruit." He said. Diane shrugged slightly.

"Where to now?"

"Firing range." Seras said, appearing. Diane nodded and followed the vampire to the range. She was tested on a variety of firearms and distances, well aware of the audience behind her. When the targets were brought in for inspection, she turned and faced the crowd. Captain Stuart was impressed. Sir Elizabeth was scowling. Michael and Bernard had blank expressions. Diane forced herself not to smirk.

"Well done, Agent Richter." Stuart said, glancing at the neat holes marking head and heart shots.

"Thank you, sir."

"This is the last test." Sir Elizabeth handed Diane a semi-automatic. Diane discharged the clip and looked inside.

"Chalk rounds." She looked at Elizabeth, who smirked.

"You will be hunting Captain Seras. She is in the woods behind the course. You have one hour."

"Yes sir." Diane reloaded the gun.

"She will be using live ammunition. You will be observed constantly."

"Understood."

"Dismissed." Diane turned and ran out of the room. Captain Stuart waited until Elizabeth nodded before leaving. The knight grinned smugly. Michael sighed and shook his head.

"Is this wise, Elizabeth?"

"We have to know the full range of her skills, Michael."

"Live rounds?"

"Seras will not kill her. They are becoming friends. However, accidents do happen."

"If you wanted her dead, you should have let Arucard kill her."

"You said it yourself, Michael. He wants her. I want to know why." Elizabeth stormed out of the room. Michael and Bernard exchanged long-suffering looks and followed. The trio joined Captain Stuart on the catwalk. Diane was inside the course, kneeling and rubbing her arms.

"What is she doing?"

"Impromptu camouflage, sir. She's using mud and ghoul dust." Stuart answered. Elizabeth grabbed a set of binoculars and focused on Diane. She dumped a handful of gray dirt on her head and spread it out, covering her hair. Her face, collar and cuffs were daubed with grayish mud, then she sat and took off her boots, rolling the stockings down to her ankles. Elizabeth lowered the binoculars.

"Clever." Michael and Bernard nodded behind the knight. Stuart allowed himself a small smile as he continued to observe.

"She's covered her legs. Now she's putting her boots on. She's heading for the woods, sir."

"May God go with her." Bernard whispered.

Diane entered the woods cautiously. Checking behind a large oak, she leaned against it and removed her boots and stockings. She wrapped her feet in the stockings and tied them tightly.

'Should have grabbed my new shoes. Oh well, too late now.' She thought, pushing away from the oak.

'Fact, Seras has 60 years of experience, better senses and knowledge of the territory. Fact, she's packing heat.' Diane moved slowly, her near-bare feet testing the ground, carefully avoiding anything that would give her away. Her eyes swept the area, ears pricked for any sound.

'Fact, I'm at the disadvantage. Could waste a lot of time looking for her.' Diane swept every tree in her immediate vicinity, processing her options. A snippet of shopping conversation popped up, something Seras had admitted when they were buying music. Seras loved music and enjoyed singing, but wasn't good at it.

'Make her come to me.' Diane spotted a clearing several meters away and moved toward it, not dropping her guard. She could feel two undead presences, one stronger, and knew who the observer was. Focusing on the lesser presence, she entered the clearing. Seras was to her left and some distance away.

"Time to put those ears to use." Diane said softly in German. Moving to the center of the clearing, she struck a pose and began singing Elizabeth and Michael's dance song. It didn't sound nearly as good a cappella, but it had the desired effect. Diane danced a little, turning away from Seras. She took her finger off the trigger and used the muzzle for a microphone. Jumping in place, she turned around, beckoned to a different area. She moved her feet in a basic dance step, slowly turning. Seras was about ten meters away. Diane dropped to one knee, glancing up. No clear shot. She jumped up and started another song, the same one she had used while cleaning. Seras moved closer, peeking out behind a tree. Diane purposely looked away, still using the gun for a microphone. Launching into the chorus, she pointed at the trees, bouncing slightly. Seras walked to the edge of the clearing. Diane began jumping around, singing at the top of her lungs. She stopped suddenly, gun pointed right at Seras.

"Life is unfair." She sang, firing. Seras gasped, raised her own gun and fired. The bullets flew past each other; one tearing through Diane's left arm, the other hitting Seras right in the middle of the forehead. Both women dropped. Diane clutched her arm, blood trickling through her fingers. Seras sat up sporting a large blue chalk mark.

"Mission complete. Target has been silenced. Time, eighteen minutes, forty-five seconds." Arucard's voice echoed through the clearing. The combatants looked over as he appeared.

"Stupid. Should have shot...her thirty seconds…sooner." Diane ground out between her teeth.

"No, you did well." Seras said, coming over. Diane looked up. The blue chalk had smeared, looking like badly applied woad.

"If this had been for real, I would be dust and you're only wounded." Seras knelt beside Diane and gently peeled her fingers away from the wound. Shaking her head, she ripped Diane's sleeve and slid it off. Diane watched as Seras tore off her own sleeve.

"Hermes has smiled." Arucard said. Diane turned her head up towards him.

"Know your enemy." She held her bloody fingers up. Arucard smiled, letting his tongue loll out. He crouched, grabbed her wrist and slowly licked her skin.

"Arucard!" Seras protested, tying the bandage tight. Diane looked away from Arucard rolling his tongue around her finger and focused on Seras.

"Did you want some?" She asked, moving her wounded arm towards Seras. The vampire's eyes went dark, then she shot to her feet.

"I don't drink from humans." She said primly.

"You should." Arucard said, pulling Diane to her feet. Tucking her good arm through his, he led her out of the forest.

"What is going on?" Seras wondered aloud. Following her former Master, she stopped to grab Diane's boots. Sir Elizabeth, Captain Stuart, Michael and Bernard met them near the course.

"Take her to medical. Captain Seras, report to my office." Elizabeth turned and stormed away. Michael winked at the trio and followed. Stuart and Bernard moved to Diane.

"That was very well done, Agent Richter."

"Thank you…Captain."

"I'd best be going. I'll bring your boots later." Seras ran after the couple. Diane stared after her.

"Is…she…in…" Diane trailed off and slumped against Arucard. He swept her up into his arms.

"Such a beautiful night." Arcuard said, disappearing. Stuart glanced at Bernard.

"He ever been like this before?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"Right." Stuart radioed the medics.


	7. Discovery or History?

I always thought I wouldn't do one of these "before the chapter Author Notes", but given it's been months since my last update, I figured, why not? I apologize to the two reviewers I know of for taking so long. This story has been done since, hmm, a while and I was waiting to hear back from my beta-reader, Erin. She does the comic "And Shine Heaven Now" a wonderful read and worth looking at by any serious Hellsing fan. She's great. Anyhew, she finally got back to me and now I can continue! Yay! So, here ya go. I tend to update in bunches, so this time you get three new chapters. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Diane was put on sick leave for a week. During that time, she explored the manor and grounds thoroughly. It was on the third evening she found the crypt. Pushing open the door, she bowed her head.

"May those whose shells rest here pardon my intrusion," She said softly. She walked in, glancing all around. Elaborate stone coffins rested in niches in the walls, silver nameplates shining in the light of her flashlight. She looked at each one curiously.

"'Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing. Mother, daughter, leader.' So you're the almighty Integra," Diane played her light over the coffin. It was beautifully carved with Latin inscriptions.

"'May God look favorably on her who served Him.' Good gods, how trite. Couldn't they have come up with something better for you?" She shook her head and moved on. Her light caught something yellow and she walked over. A simple brass urn was encased in the wall behind glass. An unsheathed dagger was propped in front of the urn, balanced carefully on its point. Diane's heart stopped and she almost dropped her flashlight. Swallowing hard, she stepped closer. Something was roughly carved under the nameplate. She read the plate first, her voice a thin whisper.

"'Rowan Mina Ascot. Healer and family friend. I will have you,'" Diane trembled as she looked back at the dagger. Aside from small differences, it was her dagger. HERS! Diane's knees gave out and she sank to the floor, shaking violently.

"No…no wonder they…asked me," She cried out as her dreams from the past three nights rushed to her mind, overwhelming her with images. A brunette, tall and smart and smug, who alternately teased and threatened with the blade now ensconced in the crypt. She had avoided his advances after that first night, but by then he had known. He had waited until her duty was done, then went to her, only to find her dead by her own hand. The sight of Rowan's body, beautifully arranged in a gorgeous room lit by candles still haunted Arucard. That image now haunted Diane. She banged her head on the floor of the crypt.

"Get out. GET OUT!" She raised her head, cut from the rough stone and glared at the urn.

"I am not you. Do you hear me? I AM NOT YOU!" Diane hauled back and drove the end of the flashlight into the glass. A crack appeared, spidering out as she hammered.

"I AM NOT YOU! I AM NOT YOU!" The glass shattered, the flashlight hit the dagger, knocking it over and sending the urn rocking. A gloved hand reached out and steadied the urn while strong hands hauled her away from the memorial. Diane snarled and fought, twisting violently. A hand slapped her face, hard.

"That will do, Agent Richter," Elizabeth's cold voice broke through the mania. Diane blinked several times, glanced behind her. Arucard held her, eyes blazing yellow.

"You sadistic, pouch-sucking bastard. You did this," She whispered. Arucard's lips formed a manic smile.

"Agent Richter! Explain yourself!" Elizabeth barked. Diane turned to glare at her erstwhile CiC.

"Your precious pet has been screwing with my mind. He's been sending me dreams for days, forcing me to relive his life," Diane jerked her chin at the urn.

"I saw her. I saw her laid out like a virgin offering; all lace and roses and dead. She thwarted him, denied him what he wanted. She gave Integra her blade. My blade. That was MY design! MY weapon! Not some dead bitch's who caught his eye."

"Enough! Release her," Arucard let go, dropping Diane. She stumbled, regained her balance and stood at attention.

"Agent Richter, return to your quarters. I will speak with you later," Diane turned and marched away. At the door, she paused.

"This is not over," She ran out of the graveyard. Elizabeth turned to Arucard. He carefully replaced the dagger, fingers stroking the urn.

"Explain yourself, Arucrad. That is an order."

"Diane is the third."

"Third?" Elizabeth glanced at the urn, the dagger, the nameplate. She stiffened.

"You've been chasing Wilhelmina Parker's soul?"

"Such a beautiful night, don't you think?"

"Arucard!"

"Yes, Master?" The vampire turned and grinned at the outraged human.

"You will cease this."

"It is not my decision, Master. Nor is it yours," Arucard bowed mockingly and vanished. Elizabeth ground her teeth. Taking one last look at the memorial, she whirled and stormed out of the crypt.


	8. The Blood is the Life

Diane stumbled into the kitchen, clutching her left arm. Arucard had torn the stitches out. She was bleeding again. Bernard saw her and hurried over.

"Miss Diane! What happened?"

"It's clear. It all makes sense now," Diane whispered. She looked up at Bernard, her green eyes gleaming with a mad light.

"Don't you see? He set me up. All this time, he was just trying to get his prize back and I'm the poor bitch who's got it."

"Miss Diane. You're bleeding. Please, sit down," Bernard guided her to a chair. Diane stared at the red staining her gloves.

"The blood is the life. Did you ever wonder why that is, Bernard? What about their physiology is so different from ours, when they need us to breed? Is it a plague or something else? Why blood? It's just plasma and cells, a biological suspension that is so absolutely necessary, it's symbolic all over the world. Blood. Such a simple thing."

"So it is, Miss Diane. Please hold still," Bernard knelt, tying a fresh bandage around her arm.

"What makes a monster, Bernard?" The butler jerked and stared at Diane. The mad light was almost gone, being slowly replaced with a gleam that made him cold.

"They are not human," He answered brusquely.

"But how can you be sure? They take human forms. When you shoot a monster, what comes out? What happens when you shoot someone, knowing it's a monster and it doesn't dust? Doesn't bleed white or blue or green or some abnormal demon color. It bleeds red. Human red. Do you cheer because you know you've destroyed a monster, or do you feel guilt because of the human form?"

"I…"

"How long have you served Hellsing?"

"Since I was in my twenties. Why do you ask?" Bernard radioed a medic.

"Are you happy? Being a butler?"

"A butler is a noble profession, Miss Diane," Bernard shot back, getting to his feet.

"Whereas being a street rat isn't," Diane slowly rose from the chair, the cold gleam bright in her eyes.

"If you had a choice, would you still be a butler? Or would you choose something else?"

"My family has served the Hellsing family for three generations now. It is an honor."

"Honor. What did honor get your uncle?" Bernard flinched.

"What did honor get Seras or Arucard? Monsters tamed to the Hellsing hand, by Hellsing blood. The one thing they need to survive. How is keeping them like this honorable?"

"It was necessary," Elizabeth broke in. Bernard stepped back and bowed. Diane turned slowly to face the knight.

"As was sending me to the dungeons like a bad little girl?"

"You have no reason to complain."

"No, I've only been psychically raped for the past week!" Diane screamed, fisting her hands. She stepped toward Elizabeth.

"You won't punish him for what he's done. You can't. So that leaves me. What do I do, Sir Elizabeth? Deny him the pleasure for a third time? Give him what he wants? Say 'Fuck you both' and leave?"

"You will be going nowhere, Agent Richter," Elizabeth snapped, her blue eyes flashing fire.

"Your behavior tonight has been inexcusable. You are confined to quarters until further notice."

"Brave touch, Sir. Leave me down there to his attentions, with no escape. Do you have any idea what kind of HELL I'VE BEEN THROUGH?" Diane sprang across the floor, getting right in Elizabeth's face.

"I know EVERYTHING! All his hopes, dreams, desires, pains, humiliations. I know what he wants, what he's been denied by Hellsing. Your precious mother was offered eternity and she threw it back in his face. Your family doesn't deserve him," CRACK! Diane's head snapped sideways from the force of Elizabeth's blow, blood trickling out of her mouth. The German snickered and glanced at the Britain.

"Adding to my sick leave, sir."

"You are dismissed," Elizabeth ground out. Diane wiped her cut lip, held up a bloody finger.

"The blood is the life," She licked her finger clean, turned and left the room.

"Bernard. There is a repair needed in the crypt."

"Yes sir," Elizabeth stormed out of the kitchen. Bernard glanced after them, radioed the medic.

"She has been confined to quarters. Move gently with her, I believe she is under a great deal of mental strain."

"Understood." Bernard toggled off the radio and headed for the dungeon. Someone was going to give him answers!

He found Seras with Diane in Diane's quarters. Diane was tossing back a shot of Scotch while Seras watched nervously. Bernard glanced at the bottle on the desk and raised his eyebrows. It was already half gone.

"Miss Diane, may I come in?"

"Do you have more Scotch?" Diane asked, turning the shot glass slowly.

"I'm afraid not."

"I should deny you entrance."

"I'll get some more later if you really need it," Seras offered kindly. Diane rolled her head towards the vampire.

"Oh, I'll need it."

"Miss Diane," Bernard walked in and shut the door firmly behind him. "I find myself in need of some information."

"Information? Just say it, Bernard. 'What the bloody hell did you do to Rowan's memorial and what is wrong with you?'" Diane drawled, pouring herself another shot.

"Very well, then. What the bloody hell did you do to Rowan's…Rowan's?" Bernard stared. Diane chuckled and drank her shot.

"Funny story, that. Seems our resident elder vampire thinks I'm the reincarnation of one Rowan Ascot, who apparently was the reincarnation of Wilhelmina Parker."


	9. Shadows Beckon

"The Mina Parker?"

"One and the same," Diane slammed the glass down. "He wants me for my soul. He showed me everything in dreams."

"So that was what you meant," Bernard said, folding his arms.

"He had been invading your dreams?" Seras' eyes bugged out.

"Ever since he captured me," Diane stroked the Scotch bottle. "What to do about it, that's the question."

"Why dreams?" Seras mused aloud. Diane blinked at her. Seras frowned, thinking.

"He wants you for what? A mate?"

"A wife," Bernard corrected, staring at Diane. "He once had three, but they were all destroyed."

"By Professor Hellsing and Jonathan Parker. And a few other people, but they don't count as much," Diane shrugged.

"Is that what you want?" Bernard asked abruptly. "Dracula's wives were nothing more then slaves. They existed only to serve him and he fed them at his whim."

"I DON'T KNOW!" Diane screamed, jumping to her feet. The chair fell over.

"I know him more intimately then anyone else alive. There's a temptation there, I'll admit it. It calls to the monster in me, strongly. The desire to hunt, to feed, to revel in the death I caused. It's not a new feeling," Bernard and Seras gaped again. Diane rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please. You can't tell me you didn't sense it, Victoria. That faint whiff of a kindred spirit? A feeling of mutual interests?"

"Well, yes, but…" Seras trailed off, looking at her friend with clearer eyes. "You enjoy it?"

"I've killed humans, Victoria. Rival gang members, would-be rapists, a bystander who just got in the way. I haven't led a sheltered life. I'm nothing like THEM."

"I think we should go now, Miss Victoria," Bernard said, moving towards the desk. Diane grabbed the bottle before he could.

"The Scotch stays."

"I won't clean up after you," Bernard met Diane's gaze.

"A suitable punishment," Diane smirked. Bernard's lips twitched before he bowed and hustled Seras out of the room.

"I'll be next door if you need me!" Seras called over her shoulder. The door shut firmly and Diane sank back into her chair.

"Is that what you want, Arucard?" She asked the room. "A wife to dote on you?"

"Such creatures do not interest me," Arucard appeared, leaning against the desk. Diane turned a sour look on him.

"Then what do you want my soul for? A toy? Another hound to be summoned when you feel like playing?" The vampire laughed.

"Foolish little thief. You found your crypt and you still do not see."

"I see I'm a prize you've been chasing through the years. I'm revenge against Parker and Hellsing for defeating you."

"Your pride is amazing, little thief," Diane sputtered. Arucard moved away from the desk and pulled her out of her chair by her hands. He held her arms out and studied her closely.

"My pride is all I have left!" Diane snapped, trying to pull free. Arucard's grip tightened.

"Liar," Arucard smiled deviously. Diane stopped moving, staring up at him.

"You don't want me for me. You're playing one of your infamous sick games."

"Games require two," Arucard released her hands and disappeared. He reappeared behind her, bending to put his mouth right above her ear. "I always win."

"Now who's lying?" Diane moved her arms back, slapping her wristbands against his sides. Arucard hissed, grabbed her arms and bent them behind her back. Diane chuckled.

"Check," She whispered, leaning into his grip. Arucard's smile slipped, changed into something much more satisfied.

"Check," He vanished, sending Diane stumbling backwards until she regained her balance. She looked around the room, smirking. The smirk faded.

"Oh hell," She toppled back onto her mattress, staring at the ceiling. Confined to quarters indefinitely. Plenty of time to think.

Diane woke suddenly, looking wildly around the room. Her hands clutched her throat, the cool silver reassuring under her fingertips.

"What the hell?" She whispered. Slowly getting out of bed, she moved to her mirror. She sighed at the reflection, frowned when she remembered something. Not all mirror-makers used silver as backing these days. Shivering, she leaned against the dresser and opened her mouth. Normal human teeth reflected back. Poking her canines dubiously, Diane sent her fingers fluttering down to the collar.

"I have to know," She said aloud. Reaching back, she loosened the collar just enough to pull one side back and look underneath. No puncture wounds. She checked the other side. Smooth skin. The collar snapped back into place.

'I'm going crazy,' Diane thought, glaring up into a corner. A faint red light gleamed; observation camera. Suicide watch. Bernard had installed it the first night, after she had fallen asleep. She now got dressed in her closet, tight as the space was, just to be on the safe side. Turning to her desk, she toggled on her computer and checked the date. Five days since that incident in the crypt. Five days of semi-isolation. Oh, she had company. Bernard brought her three square meals a night; Seras visited her whenever she wasn't on duty, usually with a bottle in her hand.

Diane's lips twitched as she turned on her music. Whatever reputation she had with the personnel of Hellsing, now they could all think of her as a lush. A plaintive, haunting tune poured out of the speakers and Diane nearly punched the monitor.

"Not this again!" She slapped the keyboard. The computer made a funny squawking noise and changed the song. Diane glared at the equipment.

"Every time I turn you on, the same damned song. Are you TRYING to drive me into his arms? Is that it? Did he reprogram you or something?"

"Are you all right?" Victoria asked, walking through the wall. Diane whirled on the vampire.

"No! I am not all right! I haven't been all right since I MET that red demon and his big guns!" She shouted. Victoria bit back a smile.

"I just woke up from sharing one of the most passionate moments I've ever had and the ramifications are beating me to death!" Diane collapsed to the floor, arms wrapped tightly around herself. Victoria flew to her side, kneeling in front of her.

"Is it really so bad, Vikki?" Diane asked softly, looking up. Victoria gasped at the nickname.

"It takes some getting used to," She answered. Diane held the vampire's gaze, green eyes fusing with red. The music program switched back to the first song.

"I'm scared," Victoria gently pulled Diane in for a hug, stroking the human's back.

"I'll be here, no matter what you decide. We're friends, right?"

"Friends. Right," Diane returned the hug. "Thank you, Victoria."

"You're welcome, Diane," Victoria released Diane and sat back on her heels.

"Does this mean you've decided?" Diane rubbed her collar, lips twisted.

"Not yet," Victoria opened her mouth, closed it when she saw the look on Diane's face. She smiled, showing off her fangs.

"You will tell me."

"Of course. Can't keep secrets between friends now, can we?"

"No. Bad form."

"Perish the thought," The friends laughed and stood up.

"I'll send Bernard down with your breakfast."

"Danke," Seras quit the room. Diane tilted her head, looking at herself in the mirror. The music wrapped around her and she stood, turning to face her reflection. Holding out her hand, she sang the bridge to herself. As the final refrain filled her ears, her hand fisted and she put it against her heart.

"This ends. Soon."


	10. A Taste of Power

Wrapping this up, finally. Hope you all have enjoyed the ride.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"We have terrorists in Scotland, sir," Captain Stuart informed Elizabeth three days later.

"Ten to fifteen men, all with some military experience. They've taken over a monastery outside Eglin."

"Hostages?" Elizabeth asked, taking the file.

"Eight hostages, sir, all monks. Satellites show they're holed up in the chapel proper."

"Any undead?"

"Not this time."

"Thank God for small favors. Very well. Send in Richter and Arucard."

"Just them, sir?"

"They need the exercise. Observe them quietly and report everything back to me."

"Yes sir," Stuart departed the office, heading downstairs. He rapped on Diane's door. She opened it, dressed in a robe.

"Good evening, Captain. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You have a mission. Report to the helipad in ten minutes."

"Sir!" Diane slammed the door in his face. Stuart sighed, looked down the hallway. Arucard was stalking towards him.

"How many?"

"Ten to fifteen terrorists, all human." Arucard's face dropped in disappointment.

"Pathetic. This will give me no pleasure."

"You'll be fine. Remember, we will be watching," Stuart walked away. Arucard put his hands on his hips and glared after him. Diane walked out, dressed in her uniform.

"I'll need a weapon," She said. Arucard snickered and pulled out a Casul, one of the ones she had stolen. She took it with a hiss of pleasure.

"Hello, my pretty. I've missed you," Arucard gave her an amused look as he handed her three clips of ammunition.

"Do not waste this."

-------------------------------------------------------------

The helicopter ride to Eglin was free of conversation. Diane kept her eyes glued to the window, ignoring the vampire beside her and the idle chatter of the crew. She was eager to be out and about after eight days of confinement. Stuart had given them a quick briefing about who they were up against; an anarchist group that liked to target historical buildings. Most of the time the group simply bombed the sites, but they had changed tactics recently. Diane looked at the black ripples of the Scottish Highlands in the distance. Leaving the course of action up to Arucard seemed foolish on the surface, but she was eager to see the vampire in action again. Even against mere humans.

"We're in range, sir," The pilot called back.

"Excellent," Arucard and Diane unbuckled. A grunt threw open the chopper doors and they dropped lightly to the ground. Diane pulled her Casul out of her thigh holster and looked around. The chopper pulled away and headed north. Arucard sidled next to her.

"The monastery is still a mile away," Diane grumbled, moving in the right direction.

"Couldn't they have dropped us closer? What the…" White mist swirled around her, enveloping her completely. Red eyes gleamed in the whiteness.

"Come," Arucard whispered, the mist curling around her wrists. Diane resumed walking, looking past the eyes.

"You will let me know before I walk into any walls, right?" Chuckles rang in her ears. Diane sighed and broke into a jog. It took fifteen minutes to reach the abbey. Arucard kept the mist thick, sending it creeping around the perimeter. Diane listened hard, back against the wall.

"Bloody weird, I'm telling you."

"Please. You haven't been in Scotland before. Mists like this creep up and block out the entire area. Nature of the land," Voices came faintly above her. She pushed away from the wall and looked up. The mist parted, giving her a clean shot of the two men on the wall. She hit both in the nose, the bullets ripping through flesh and bone and sending the bodies hurtling back. Faint thumps sounded behind the wall. Arucard materialized next to her.

"Any more?"

"Twelve inside, along with the monks."

"Front door?" Arucard smiled, tongue hanging out.

"You look like a puppy."

"At last, a real Hunter," He turned and led her to the solid oak doors. She stood back while he shot the lock. The entire door exploded, bringing shouts from the inside. Arucard and Diane charged in, Diane ducking for cover, Arucard in full view. He laughed as five terrorists filled him with bullets. Diane left him to his fun, sneaking around the wall. She could hear voices to her left and followed, keeping to the shadows and cursing the light blue uniform. Arucard appeared, guns drawn. She continued on her course and reached the chapel. Kneeling, she peeked inside. Seven monks were huddled near the altar, flanked by two terrorists. A third terrorist had another monk in front of him while three more guarded the door. Diane pushed on the window, it didn't budge. She shrugged and shot it out just as Arucard broke through the door. The terrorists focused on Arucard, ignoring the woman climbing in on their flank.

"Kill him!" Bullets sprayed, riddling Arucard with holes. Diane dropped behind the pews and crawled up the aisle. Arucard burst out laughing and she grinned.

"You miserable little worms. Taking holy men hostage to further your pathetic claims. This is not how anarchy works. You must seize control!" The vampire threw his arm forward, the Jackal barked and a terrorist collapsed in a bloody tangle. The ones guarding the monks moved forward, the hostage-holder moved back and the others shifted closer. All the terrorists were equipped with helmets, body armor and black market automatic rifles. But that didn't protect the backs of their necks. Diane silenced the monks with a gesture, crawling behind them.

"I'll have to borrow your shoulder, Father. Will the rest of you move?" The monks dived for the pews, except the one she was hiding behind. Resting the muzzle on the monk's shoulder, she leaned in. "This may make you deaf."

"Just rescue us, child," The monk whispered back. Diane nodded, aimed and caught the closest terrorist through the third vertebrae. He dropped with a gush of blood through the throat.

"Shit! There's two!"

"Move, Father!" Diane stood, shoved the monk aside. He scrambled to his brothers as she shot the second in the groin. He dropped, howling. The monks crossed themselves. Diane smirked.

"Make your choice, scum. Surrender or die," Arucard said to the remaining three terrorists. The one holding the monk turned on Diane, nudging the trembling man in the temple with a pistol.

"What's a pretty bird like you doin' here? Get your jollies shooting men, do you?" He taunted. Diane lowered her gun, dropped the clip.

"That's more like it. Now, come here," Diane grinned and gripped the Casul in her teeth. The terrorist gaped as she pulled another clip out and shoved it home. She winked, took the gun slowly out of her mouth, and cocked it. Arucard smiled maniacally. The two terrorists closest to him freaked out and filled him with bullets again. Arucard laughed the entire time.

"You really are stupid. It didn't work last time," Diane said, shaking her head. She turned the gun on her terrorist, who jerked the monk closer.

"Forgive me, Father, for I know exactly what I do," Arucard reformed and shot both terrorists in front of him. Diane looked directly at the monk, eyes cold. He nodded.

"Wait. What?" The terrorist protested. Diane fired. The incendiary round tore through the monk and terrorist, exploding inside the armor. Both were sent hurtling backward. Arucard stepped out of the way and the bodies landed on top of the pile of flesh and bone beside him. Diane holstered the smoking Casul and walked forward. Arucard watched as she pulled the monk free of the bodies. The surviving monks stood and hurried over.

"We will take care of them," One of them said, resting a hand on Diane's shoulder.

"You did what you had to. He forgave you before you pulled the trigger and we forgive you now." He reached up and drew a cross on Diane's forehead.

"Go in peace, child. Thank you," Diane looked at the monk, nodded and jumped over the bodies.

"Hey! What about me?" A voice called. Arucard looked over at the terrorist still bleeding from Diane's bullet. The monk shook his head.

"We are healers. We will tend to him. With God's help, by the time he has healed, he will have reformed."

"He's an anarchist, Father. It would be better to end it now," Diane said.

"No. There has been enough bloodshed tonight. We thank you for your help. Please, what are your names, so that we may say Mass in your honor?" The monk looked at them. Arucard threw back his head and laughed. Diane's lips twitched. The monk looked confused.

"Say the Mass in honor of…Hellsing. It was they who sent us," Diane said. Bowing slightly, she left the chapel, a still-chuckling Arucard on her heels. The monk sketched a Sign of the Cross after them, then turned to help his brothers clean up.

"You enjoyed that," Arucard said as they walked out of the destroyed gate. Diane smirked and toggled her radio.

"Mission accomplished."


	11. Embrace the Night

"This is inexcusable!" Elizabeth shouted, slamming her palm down on her desk. Diane stood at attention, eyes fixed on the window. Elizabeth had called her into the office as soon as they landed.

"You are charged with protecting human life! You are one of the best shots we have. How could you kill a monk?"

"It was my only shot, sir." Diane said.

"I do not believe you. You took out two with head shots. Why did you not do that then?"

"I had changed bullets, sir. Incendiary rounds would have killed the monk either way."

"Why did you change the round?"

"I felt it best under the circumstances, sir. The distraction…"

"Bugger distractions. You had a job to do and you failed. I am disgusted with you." Elizabeth huffed and sat down.

"You are a severe disappointment, Agent Richter."

"With all due respect, Sir, you knew exactly what I was before you put me in this uniform." Diane shifted her gaze down to the furious woman behind the desk. "Are you regretting the decision?"

"It would appear I misjudged you, Agent Richter. I thought a woman of your circumstances would appreciate the opportunity the Hellsing Organization provided. We had given you a home…"

"You gave me a dungeon, Sir Hellsing. Your pet gave me nightmares and your crypt gave me a horror I cannot forget. Your opportunity has been worthless to me." Diane said bluntly. Elizabeth's eyes flashed blue fire and she surged to her feet.

"You will not speak to me so disrespectfully! I am your superior officer!" Diane looked at Elizabeth and held out her hand. "What?"

"My blade. The mission was a success. You promised."

"The mission was NOT a success, Agent. Until you can prove you care for human life more then your own sick pleasures, the blade remains with me."

"My…sick…pleasures?" Diane hissed, pulling her hand back as a fist.

"'Say the Mass in honor of Hellsing.'" Elizabeth mocked.

"You work with Catholics on a regular basis. Is it such a crime for those of that faith to want to bless you?" Diane whispered, putting her hands behind her back.

"Your attitude is what's the problem here, Agent. You know my feelings about Catholics."

"The fruit never does fall far." Diane snapped, glaring. "You sanctimonious, hypocritical witch. You carry the same prejudices as your mother, yet you married an agent of Iscariot! How dare you!"

"THAT WILL DO!" Elizabeth thundered, jumping to her feet. "Agent Richter, you are hereby confined to quarters until I say otherwise."

"Go to hell, sir." Diane whirled on her heel and marched out.

"I have not dismissed you!" Elizabeth screamed. The door slammed, making the walls shake. Elizabeth sat back in her chair, tapped a button. Bernard appeared.

"Yes, sir?"

"Have Agent Richter followed."

"Yes sir." Bernard left the room. Elizabeth folded her hands and brooded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diane stormed down to the firing range. Hunting through the drawers, she found a cutter suited to her purposes and pocketed it. Snagging a nearby flashlight, she headed out onto the grounds. Seras met her at the crypt.

"What are you doing?" The vampire asked, staying away from the door. Diane shoved it open.

"Making my decision." Diane tossed over her shoulder as she walked in. Thumbing on the flashlight, she headed right for Rowan's crypt. The glass had been replaced.

"Accuse me of sick pleasures. Congratulations, Sir Hellsing. You've just earned a monster." She muttered, cutting a large hole in the glass. Jabbing the knife into the center, she lifted the glass out and put it gently down on the ground. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the dagger, not touching the urn behind it. She stepped back and pointed at the urn with the blade.

"This is your fault, you know. If you hadn't chickened out, I wouldn't have been born." Diane whirled and ran, leaving everything else behind. Seras joined her at the gate to the graveyard. Her red eyes glowed in the dark.

"It's time then."

"Where's Arucard?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arucard looked up from his post-mission bottle of blood. Someone was coming his way. He smiled as Diane appeared at the door of his study, eyes blazing.

"Little thief. What brings you down here?" Diane looked around.

"Don't you have a private room somewhere?" She asked. Arucard cocked his head. Suddenly, he smiled triumphantly and stood.

"This is no place to entertain a lady. Come." He offered his arm. Diane took it and he walked them through the wall to where he kept his coffin. It was a simple, bare room, pitch black.

"Stay right here." He whispered in her ear. She nodded and he left. After a few minutes, he returned and lit a candelabra. The six candles flickered, revealing his coffin. Diane smirked.

"No table?"

"No need." He set the candelabra on the floor next to the wall and turned back to Diane. "Now, what brings you here?"

"You know why."

"But I want to hear you say it." He said, smiling. Diane smirked and took a blade out of her thigh holster. Arucard hissed when he saw it.

"Your precious Master would not give me mine, so this will have to do. I will not suffer my treatment here any longer."

"What do you want?" Arucard asked in a hiss, his tongue sneaking out to curl around his fangs.

"I want what my first two lives were afraid of. I want eternity. I want to be your companion, to hunt with you. I choose to become a No Life King."

"Aaaaaaa." Arucard sighed and walked over, taking her shoulders. "Do you know how long I've waited to hear you say that?"

"How long?" Diane asked, tipping her head back. Arucard bent and put his mouth against her ear.

"One hundred and sixty years." He whispered, licking her ear. She shivered.

"Patience is a virtue." Arucard laughed delightedly and stepped back.

"True. But there's something you must do first." Diane smiled, a predatory smile that had Arucard's tongue hanging out. She put the dagger back in its sheath and reached for his hands. He hissed as she showed him the catch of the collar.

"Now, you have the right." She whispered. He undid the catch and tossed the collar aside. It rang as it hit the wall. Arucard was staring at her throat, licking his lips. Diane slowly took the cuffs off, tossing them towards the collar. Drawing the dagger one last time, she plunged it into her stomach. Arucard caught her as she collapsed. He pulled the dagger out, grinning, and threw it away. It hit the collar and slid off, leaving a trail of blood against the silver.

"This is the part where you're supposed to close your eyes." He murmured, dipping his head.

"I think not." Diane said softly, staring at his coffin. Arucard chuckled and sank his fangs into her throat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bernard knocked on Diane's door an hour later.

"Miss Diane? Are you in there?"

"Yes, Bernard. Please come in." Diane called. Bernard opened the door and froze. Arucard stood behind Diane, hands caressing her shoulders. Diane lifted her head, red eyes locked with Bernard's gray.

"Tell Sir Hellsing the thief is dead at last."

"I…see." Bernard looked extremely uncomfortable. Diane smiled, revealing sharp new fangs.

"It was my decision, Bernard. Sir Hellsing should be pleased. She has three vampires now. Three exclusive garbage removal units. I will follow her orders as Arucard does. I will swear loyalty to her if she wishes."

"I shall go tell her." Bernard fled the room. Arucard and Diane laughed.

"Loyalty?" Arucard asked, handing Diane a glass of blood. Diane drank it eagerly. He smiled, very pleased with his new fledgling. "After everything she did to you?"

"As long as there is a bond between you, I will serve her. But all bonds must break eventually." Diane said, twirling the empty glass in her fingers. She threw it against the wall, smiling as it shattered.

"I hear Romania is lovely in the winter."


End file.
